Freddie and Gibby's Fun Times
by Parker-at-the-Vatican
Summary: Freddie and Gibby go at it, and get dessert toppings involved


"Are you ready, Freddie?" said Gibby, walking slowly and seductively into the room.

Freddie looked up to see Gibby dressed in only a thin white T-shirt that barely covered his luscious man-boobs and rolls of fat, and a pair of bright purple boxer three sizes two small, that prominently displayed his massive package.

"Hell yes" Freddie said, jumping up from the bed, already removing his shirt, revealing a sculpted six-pack.

Gibby grabbed Freddie and pulled him into a passionate kiss, each of their tongues wrestling for control. After several minutes of this, Gibby eventually won, his tongue exploring every inch of Freddie's, swapping his saliva with the other boy's. The two then separated, a long strand of spit still connecting their mouths.

Gibby then began kissing Freddie all over. He started at his neck, slowly moving down, spending extra time on each nipple, kissing one while squeezing the other in between his thumb and index finger. Then he moved to his abs, gently planting kisses on each one, while rubbing his hands on them, enjoying the washboard feeling on his fellow teen lover.

Gibby then kissed down his happy trail, gently tugging on each hair with his teeth. He then reached Freddie's belt, groping the already large, yet still growing bulge in his shorts. Gibby pulled off the belt, causing the shorts to fall, revealing that Freddie was wearing a jockstrap underneath, and one that was straining to contain his hardened member.

Even just getting his packaged squeezed sent waves of pleasure throughout Freddie's body. Gibby then pulled down Freddie's jockstrap, and the 7-inch cock his him on his chubby cheeks, making a smacking sound as it hit.

Gibby then gently moved his tongue up and down the member, while at the same time gently massaging his balls. Freddie was getting more and more impatient, "Please Gibby, just suck my cock already!"

Gibby complied, slowly taking the head in his mouth, massaging the slit with his tongue. Freddie, not being able to take it anymore, grabbed the back of Gibby's head and forced his cock and far inside his mouth as it would go. Gibby managed to take almost all of it before he began choking. Freddie noticed this and released his grip.

"Sorry, baby" said Freddie

Gibby responded with Freddie's cock still in his mouth, the vibrations only pleasuring Freddie even more. After several minutes, Freddie was feeling close, but he didn't want to cum until he had a chance to return the favor, so he pushed Gibby away, picking him up, and giving him a passionate kiss before throwing him back down onto the bed.

"Be right back" said Freddie in a smooth, seductive voice, then disappeared, returning moments later holding a can of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup.

Gibby, still laying on the bed, only got more turned on seeing what Freddie was holding.

"Are you sure about this? I mean these aren't even your sheets, you borrowed these from Spencer." said Gibby

"Well, uh...we worked something out, we sort of...traded for them. He got them special for me from Socko."

"What exactly did you do for them?"

"Let's just say it involved me on my hands and knees in between a Spencer/Socko sandwich."

"Aww, you did that for me baby? Then come over here and put that whipped cream to work!" said Gibby, stripping off his shirt to reveal two perfect man-boobs with adorably sized nipples, and rolls, rolls, rolls, going all the way down to his crotch.

Gibby went for his underwear next, but Freddie stopped him, "Let me take care of that."

Freddie grabbed the whipped cream can and shook it, spraying whipped cream on Gibby's soft nipples and in between each of his rolls. Freddie ran his tongue over each nipple and in between every fold, sending Gibby to heaven. Freddie then straddled Gibby, grabbing onto his man-tits, pushing them together, and using them to give himself a tit job. Gibby was helpless to Freddie's power. Freddie then gave Gibby the same kissing treatment he received, kissing and licking each and every one of Gibby's many folds.

Freddie worked his way down to Gibby's underwear, grabbing them and pulling them down Gibby's thick and meaty, yet irresistible legs. His 9-inch monster sprung up into the air, and all Freddie could do was stare at it for a minute.

"So big boy, watcha gonna do?" Said Gibby "Are you rea..." Gibby stopped suddenly as Freddie hopped up onto the bed, coated his cock in the chocolate syrup, and sat down on the now,darkened monster. Gibby couldn't say anything for a few moments and the pleasure rocked his body. Freddie bounced up and down on the bed, rocking the bed, causing Gibby's soft belly to shake. His entire body bounced around as Freddie pleasured his chocolate-covered cock. Freddie dismounted, chocolate still pouring out of his asshole, and turned around and put his lips on Gibby's cock, Gibby, then, within seconds, cummed. The cum mixed with the chocolate and Freddie swallowed every drop of the amazingly sweet and tasty mixture.

Gibby let out a sigh and motioned for Freddie to join him on the bed

"Ah ah ah, you may have finished, but I haven't!" Said Freddie as he suddenly grabbed Gibby's thick, soft legs and placed them over his shoulders. He lined his cock up with Gibby's hole, and pushed in, hard.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Gibby, in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Freddie pumped quick and fast, his load coming closer to release. Gibby's folds and boobs shook violently as Freddie had his way with him. Freddie felt close to cumming, and pulled out, vigorously jacking off until he blew his load onto Gibby, getting all over his soft chest.

Freddie, exhausted, fell down next to his fat lover and began to fall asleep as the door burst wide open

"What the hell happened here?!" exclaimed Spencer


End file.
